


The Love Lane

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJBek Week, M/M, Might make it Otapliroy when I continue, Rockstar/DJ AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ and Otabek meet at a club, but never get to talk....the universe gives them both a second chance and they take it.





	The Love Lane

                Otabek began his shift at the club extra peeved. It would have been nice to know that some singer and his band was going to be there that night, meaning Otabek didn’t have to DJ. He would rather be at home sleeping right now, but he got cleaned up and went to work, only to find out he shouldn’t be there.

 

_Whatever_ , Otabek thought, _I’m here, so I might as well have fun_. He walked up to the bar, gave the bartender a polite wave, and ordered a drink. As he took his first sip, Otabek turned around to watch the band set up on the stage…. _his_ stage. He scanned the various people moving and messing with the equipment to see if the band that had replaced him that evening was worthy of the time. His gaze landed on a handsome guy with an undercut much like his own. The stranger was sporting a wide, charming grin, and Otabek immediately decided that he was the kind of person that everyone either hated or loved. Otabek’s gaze followed this newcomer as set up finished. Before long, a voice brought Otabek out of his daze.

 

“Hi, everyone. My name is JJ. My band and I going to perform for you tonight, and we hope you enjoy.”

 

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up as he realized the handsome stranger….JJ….was the singer. Maybe this evening would be interesting and worthwhile after all. JJ certainly had Otabek’s full attention.

 

Seconds later, JJ motioned to the band to begin. The song was completely self-indulgent. JJ was literally calling himself a king, and singing about how he could “rule the world”. He also sang about himself in the third person, which Otabek found slightly annoying. He couldn’t deny that the song was catchy and that JJ was talented, though. The audience started clapping along shortly after the song began, and Otabek couldn’t blame them. Usually, this pop-like crap wasn’t Otabek’s style, but maybe, with a little more alcohol in his system, he would be clapping in time too.

 

_I look in the mirror, the king smiles at me……_

The song finished with the same softness it began with, and Otabek had to admit he was still impressed. It didn’t make up for the fact that his evening had been stolen out from under him, but he was almost glad it happened. He was officially determined to find out more about this goofy, confident singer. Otabek downed the last swig of his drink, set his glass on the counter with a soft click, and made his way closer to the stage to watch the rest of the set.

 

The rest of the songs were covers of other songs, and usually Otabek despised covers, but JJ and the band made them work.

 

_I’m still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Nothing short of mesmerized, Otabek watched JJ sing his heart out. God, Otabek just wanted to catch his eye. He was silently hoping that those dangerously ocean-blue eyes would look his way, just for a moment. Then, maybe he wouldn’t feel so nervous about trying to talk to him after the set was finished. The next song that the band covered really didn’t help.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

JJ was honestly a lot more nervous than he looked. It was never easy to sing with whatever large number of people there were looking at him. Still, they seemed into it, so it was a little easier to relax.

 

_Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you, kiss me till you’re drunk and I’ll show you…._

The heavy bass line carried JJ’s voice as he swayed and grooved to the beat. That’s what he loved so much about music; he could lose himself in it. A grin spread across his face as he sang, his eyes finally making their way through the crowd. There were a lot of people there that night; JJ had to wonder how many of them were just to hear him sing. Immediately, JJ focused in on a certain member of the audience. They made eye contact and JJ winked, caught up in his own faux confidence, fueled by the song and the moment.

 

_I winked….I freaking winked…._ JJ chastised himself as he continued to sing.

 

_I’ve got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger….._

_He must think I’m a total douchebag…._ JJ was really hoping his nervousness wasn’t showing. He was trying very hard not to stare, but he felt those brown eyes on him, making it very difficult not to look back. Finally, the song and the set were over. JJ practically lunged for his water bottle and downed most of it in one go. A few deep breaths later, JJ decided he was interested in talking to that handsome audience member. He scanned the dispersing crowd anxiously, unable to see the object of his recent affection. He kept looking, meeting every face, to no avail. With a shrug, JJ went to helping clear out the equipment they had brought in. _Sometimes things aren’t meant to be_ , he thought to himself with a sigh.

 

He laid in bed that night, unable to quiet his thoughts enough to be able to sleep. The image of those chocolatey brown eyes was burned in his brain. Usually, JJ could manage his crushes. He developed crushes on people all the time, but they were brief and innocent for the most part. This feeling was overwhelming. It took someone special to keep him up at night, and that someone was gone as quickly as he had been whisked into JJ’s life, never to be seen again.

 

 --------------------------------------------------

 

A week passed, and although JJ still thought about that handsome stranger, it had mellowed into a few brief thoughts a day. Otabek was still kicking himself for walking out of the club without talking to JJ. He was afraid he blew his only shot, but he was also aware he’d have to live with that regret for awhile and then it would be forgotten someday. He wasn’t the kind to regret decisions once he’d made them.

 

It was Otabek’s night at the club again, and the prospect of time with his music never looked more inviting. Behind his DJ equipment, he felt sheltered and safe. All he had to do was play music and let people enjoy, so it was basically the best gig ever. He took a deep breath and settled back in his seat after starting the first track. About 30 seconds in, he peeked out to see how the club-goers were reacting to the music. Some were dancing….that’s good….others were chatting, joking around, and having drinks. Overall, it seemed that Otabek’s music was being enjoyed. Just as Otabek’s mouth was forming a slight smirk, his eyes went wide. No. Freaking. Way. It seemed the universe might be interested in giving Otabek a second chance.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

              JJ genuinely liked the club he had sang at last week. He was interested in seeing what it was like as someone who was just there, rather than the entertainment for the night. Yuri had come along, but begrudgingly. JJ was so going to owe him, especially since Yuri was missing the newest episode of his current TV obsession for this. Eh, JJ would make it up to him somehow….besides, this was going to be fun for sure. The bass hit them like a brick wall as they entered the club; the musty, thick air did a lot to set the mood.

 

_You and I got that golden touch. Girl you got like the perfect flaws, you look like you deserve it all…._

JJ usually didn’t like this hip-hop, rap, dancey stuff, but whatever this DJ was doing made it work. JJ smirked, and grabbed Yuri’s hand to pull him to the dance floor. Yuri rolled his eyes, but his hips started swaying. JJ just laughed and let himself be taken in by the music too.

 

_At least I know I’ll be lost with you in the love lane….._

 

                JJ leaned in to Yuri so he could be heard over the music.

 

                “I’m going to go get a drink,” Yuri just nodded then went back to dancing.

 

                It was a little quieter by the bar, but not by much. JJ ordered his drink and took a couple slow sips before he realized someone was standing right next to him. He turned and almost dropped his drink. He also might have spit out any drink he had in his mouth, but fortunately he hadn’t taken a sip just before turning around.

 

                “You’re the guy in the audience!” JJ practically shouted.

 

                “And you’re JJ,” Otabek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued.....this just felt like a decent place to stop for now to make sure I got something in for JJBek Week!
> 
> Also, the songs I used lyrics from are as follows......
> 
> Theme of King JJ (Obviously)
> 
> I'm Still Standing from SING!
> 
> Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5
> 
> Love Lane by Ray Volpe (Feat. Yung Fusion) (KYLI Remix) I totally suggest listening to this song...it's very good and inspired the fic :)


End file.
